<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tesselations - little side pieces by LovelyLadyLuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023907">Tesselations - little side pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck'>LovelyLadyLuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aro/Ace Consular, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Sweet, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Touching, but make it star wars, henna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a tapestry of little moments that make up the whole story. Sweet and sad, funny and furious, they all have their place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Felix Iresso &amp; Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Female Sith Warrior &amp; Original Character(s), Malavai Quinn &amp; Original Character(s), Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Male Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Dinner (Quinns)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place roughly 15-16 years after the vanilla storyline. Malavai and Finlee have three kids: Valion (14), Evelina (6), and Serafina (3).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus character: Finlee</p><p>Point in timeline: several years after KOTET</p><p>Finlee sat at the datastation in her small office in their apartment. She wanted to complete the datawork that required her personal attention as quickly as she could, so that she could join her family for dinner. Valion had recently developed an interest in cooking, and so she and Malavai had agreed to let him attempt to make dinner that night - under the watchful eye of his father. </p><p>Honestly, half of Malavai’s duties of supervision probably involved keeping their youngest daughter out from underfoot. Serafina didn’t have a quiet bone in her small body, and she could be heard coming from a kilometer away. She also <em>adored<em> her elder brother, and had made it her goal to stick to him like glue at every possible opportunity. Valion generally didn’t mind, but while he was cooking wasn’t an ideal time for Sera to be clinging to his leg. Evelina, on the other hand, had sequestered herself at Finlee’s feet under her desk, and a quick look down revealed her daughter was engrossed in a game on her datapad. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Finlee smiled, and returned her attention to her work. Minister Alzant, the new Minister of War, had sent over some forms that required her personal attention. Thankfully the woman actually had the sense to know which matters truly needed to be set before the Empress, and which ones really did not. Minister Golunis certainly had not. Finlee had not been sorry to see the man go. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A message popped up on the screen, and she bit her lip to stifle a giggle as she read it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your son has decided that a full formal place setting is necessary for dinner tonight.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Finlee could feel Malavai’s amusement from the kitchen even without the message. She typed back, <em>I’ll be sure to mind my manners, then. How is he doing?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Not bad,</em> came the swift reply. <em>Certainly better than your first attempt at nuna larin.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    </em></p><p>
  <em>You’ll pay for that,<em> she shot back in mock offense.</em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      </em></em></p><p>
  <em>I look forward to it, darling.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Finlee rolled her eyes in amusement and returned to her task. The forms weren’t particularly complicated, mostly concerning the retirement and therefore needed replacement of a few high-ranking officers within the Navy. Minister Alzant already had a few candidates recommended for each position, much to Finlee’s relief. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Picking new officers was a tricky business. Over the decade and change she’d been Empress, she’d made progress in instilling tolerance for non-humans, but there was still a long way to go. The old prejudices ran deep, and many of the old guard still scoffed at the notion that an alien could ever be the equal of a human. She tried to lead by example, but a more active approach was needed as well. She’d instituted an unofficial internal rule: for every human appointed to a high position, at least one non-human also had to be appointed to an equal position. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The forms were quickly taken care of, and Finlee leaned back in satisfaction. A glance at the chrono on the wall told her that she still had some time before Valion would be done. She looked down at Evelina, still hidden under her desk. Finlee smiled softly, and reached down to run a hand over her daughter’s dark hair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How goes it, my little love?” she asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Evelina looked up at her with a grin. “I’m winning, Mummy!” she proclaimed proudly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Excellent! May I see?” she asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Evelina nodded, and made to get up. Finlee scooted her chair backwards slightly to give the little girl room. She clambered up into Finlee’s lap, before displaying her datapad by shoving it into her mother’s face. Finlee chuckled quietly, pushing the pad back so she could see the screen clearly. She could see that the game was a child’s version of dejarik, and Evelina did indeed appear to be winning. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Very good, Evie. Keep going, let’s see if you can beat it.” Finlee encouraged.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Evelina nodded and screwed up her face in a little frown of concentration. Finlee had to bite back another laugh; she looked so much like Malavai when she did that. She kissed her daughter’s head, before settling back into her chair to watch. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It only took a few more turns before Evie had claimed the opposing side’s tuk’ata, and the screen lit up in a winning display. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I did it, Mummy!” Evelina exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You did! Well done, darling girl.” she praised. “Come, let’s go show Papa.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Evelina nodded, hopping off Finlee’s lap and running for the kitchen, calling for Malavai. Finlee shook her head, marvelling at her daughter’s speed and energy. She rose from her chair to follow, and groaned a bit at the twinge in her knees. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She shook it off, and left to go join her family. She found Valion at the stove fussing with some spices, Serafina attempting to climb onto the counter next to him to watch. Malavai had knelt down to look at Evelina’s datapad and hadn’t yet noticed Sera’s little escapade. Finlee scooped up her youngest, who let out a disappointed whine at being thwarted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You know full well you are not allowed on the counters, young lady.” Finlee reminded her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Serafina turned her head away with a humph, and Finlee stifled a laugh. She turned to Valion.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It smells wonderful, darling.” she told him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He grinned at her, messy dark hair falling over his eyes. “Thanks, Mum. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Finlee reached over and brushed his hair back from his face affectionately, and he scowled playfully before shaking his hair back into his face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mum!” he protested.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She just laughed. “All right, girls, go wash up.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Finlee set Serafina down and watched her daughters run off to the refresher. She felt Malavai come up next to her and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she sighed happily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made up nuna larin, I imagine it basically like chicken cacciatore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazing (Manuë)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedi Consular Manuë Farjan enjoys a rare night of peace with her crew</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus Character: Manue Farjan<br/>
Point in Timeline: Just after Vanilla finale</p><p>	Manuë lay on her back in the long grass, stretching out flat. The gentle light of the lantern provided enough illumination for them to move around without bumping into one another, but without being strong enough to interfere with their view of the stars. She turned her head to look over at where Tharan had set up his telescope, and was instructing Nadia in its use. They’d probably move on to the actual stars and constellations soon enough, she thought. Nadia had been practically buzzing with excitement when Manuë had suggested this little excursion. Tython had an incredible night sky, particularly here in the foothills of the mountains at a distance from the main Temple. </p><p>Felix settled himself next to her, offering a steaming mug of tea. Manuë sat up and accepted it with a grateful smile. He clinked his own mug against hers, and they sat for a long while in a companionable silence, staring up at the stars. It was a cloudless night, and the full, glorious splendor of Tython’s night sky was visible. Thousands, maybe tens of thousands of stars twinkled in the sky like gemstones, with the occasional shooting star making its way across the expanse. Most of the little lights organized themselves into a rough belt across the southern section of the sky, while a smattering of individual stars took up the rest of the velvet darkness.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful.” Felix breathed in awe. </p><p>Manuë nodded. “I used to come out here all the time when I was a padawan, to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Temple. It’s so peaceful.”</p><p>Felix nodded. “I get that. Wanting to get away.”</p><p>They lapsed back into silence for a while, sipping their tea and watching the stars. The low murmur of Tharan’s voice, with Nadia’s high, excited tones as a counterpoint, drifted over to them. He was trying to find Mawr, one of the other planets in the system, to show her. </p><p>Manuë sighed in contentment. She could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Touch (Finlee/Malavai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finlee and Malavai have a quiet evening together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a rough week, so here's some fluff. Good for the soul.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus character: Finlee</p><p>Point in timeline: mid act 3</p><p>Finlee lay on her side, curled up on her bed with her head pillowed on Malavai’s lap. They were both reading - or rather, she was pretending to read while her partner absently ran his fingers through her hair as <em>he<em> read. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Since that first night after Baras’s betrayal when he’d helped her wash her hair, Malavai had taken to playing with it whenever she had it down. She’d still needed his help for the first few days while her shoulder was still healing, but the action had continued even after she no longer required such assistance. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t say she minded. Quite the opposite, in fact. The sensation of his hands in her long hair sent shivers up her spine, and made her bite her lip in pleasure. It was sensual, exciting, and at the same time utterly soothing. Hypnotic. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Finlee sighed lightly and nestled a little closer into him. She felt his hand run over her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before moving back to her hair. She smiled faintly. Malavai wasn’t the most publicly demonstrative man, which she didn’t mind. She wasn’t particularly comfortable with showing such affection in public either, exacerbated by her upbringing. Any public expression of emotions had resulted in a swift, painful punishment, and she’d quickly learned to hide her feelings behind a thick mask of courteous artifice. She’d kept it firmly in place at all times, even when alone. At the Academy, one was never truly solitary, and she hadn’t wanted to give any of the other acolytes any reason to target her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>One unforeseen result was that she was completely unaccustomed to any sort of affection at all. And Malavai, for all his public reticence, delighted in showering her with it. That <em>had<em> surprised her, but she had quickly come to revel in it. Finlee hadn’t realized how much it would affect her, though. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever treated her with any sort of kindness without some hidden motive; she wasn’t sure anyone but Danny and Liara ever really had. Every touch had left her trembling and short of breath; she’d nearly burst into tears the first time he kissed her forehead. Warm, ardent affection rose in her chest at the very thought. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Finlee had never cared for anyone like she did Malavai, not ever. She loved her siblings, of course she did, had practically raised them until they were taken from her. She’d been fiercely protective of them, and lavished on them all the love she had never herself received. But this, this was different. The love she bore for Danriss and Liara was familial, almost maternal; she’d been the only mother they’d ever known, but with that came a sort of distance. She’d hidden her own pain in order to spare them, and still did that to a certain degree. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>	But she had no need to hide from Malavai. (He’d see through it anyway). She didn’t need to protect him, and while the early stages of their relationship had involved quite a bit of uncertainty, they had settled into a comfortable dynamic now. Her experiences in her early life had left her with a keen awareness of power differentials in relationships, and she knew all too well how it felt to be the lesser party in a relationship. Malavai also had a strong understanding of boundaries and power, and still clearly remembered the lessons on consent given during military training. She’d been determined not to abuse her position of power, never to put undue pressure on him. He’d feared crossing a line and offending her, or worse, reminding her of what had happened to her before. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>	It had been a delicate dance, and no swift process. But now, several months on, they had settled into a comfortable balance, on far more equal footing than she’d anticipated (and indeed, far more equal footing than she thought most other Sith would allow). She’d found in him not only a loyal second in command, but also a true friend, trusted confidante, and now a caring and devoted partner. Sometimes she felt as if she didn’t deserve this, deserve him, and felt the urge to push him back, to step away and not drag him down with her. Whenever that thought intruded into her psyche, she had to consciously remind herself that he had chosen this, chosen her, despite knowing her trauma and the reactions that came with it. Perhaps one day she would no longer feel as if she had to justify his decisions to herself, but for now she drew comfort in the frank honesty with which he displayed his regard for her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>At the moment, his fingers were buried in the strands of her hair near her scalp. He absentmindedly massaged small circles into it, his hands warm against her skin and always gentle. She wanted to spend forever just like this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Malavai has a thing for Finlee's hair, as if that wasn't already obvious.</p><p>She has a thing for him playing with her hair.</p><p>Win/win.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pest (Danriss/Ashara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danriss can be a bit of a pest at times.</p>
<p>Ashara loves him anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus character: Danriss</p>
<p>Point in timeline: early act 3</p><p>Danriss sat on the low couch in the main room of the <em>Broken Chain,<em> with his arm around Ashara’s shoulders. He traced light circles around the point of her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt as she made a valiant effort to ignore him in favor of whatever was on her datapad. He hadn’t bothered to look, finding Ashara a much better focus for his attentions. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She was trying to smother the smile that was creeping onto her face, not entirely successfully. He grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Ashara bit her lip. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Danriss moved his mouth downwards, over her jaw, her chin, her neck. Ashara laughed, tossing down her datapad and wrapping an arm around his neck to haul him down for a proper kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Pest.” she laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He smiled against her skin. “Mmm, but I’m <em>your<em> pest, love.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are.” she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Love me?" he asked, cheekily grinning at her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Always." Ashara smiled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hair Dye (Rhiannon/Corso)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corso stumbles on the Captain making a mess in her room. What is that green goop on her hair?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus character: Corso Riggs</p><p>Point in timeline: partway through act 2</p><p>Walking through the long curved hallway between the galley and the main lounge area, Corso stopped short outside the Captain’s room when he heard muffled cursing from inside. Leaning closer to try to get a read on the situation, Corso determined that yes, it was Rhiannon doing the cursing inside there, but she sounded more frustrated than anything else, and it didn’t seem like there was anyone else in there with her. So what was she swearing at?</p><p>He knocked twice. “Cap’n? You all right in there?” he called.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” he heard after a moment. “You can come in if you want, but fair warning, I’ve made a hells of a mess in here.”</p><p>Taking the invitation, Corso opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around, he didn’t see Rhiannon at first, until he looked in her personal ‘fresher and did a double take.</p><p>“Darlin’, what in the world are you doin?” he asked in bewilderment.</p><p>Rhiannon stood half-naked in her fresher, an old, too-large shirt with stains on it her only item of clothing. She had thin plasticized gloves on her hands, and her hair was loose from its normal braid down the back of her head. The oddest part of the picture, though, was the thick green goop covering Rhiannon’s hands, hair, and small portions of the counter and her exposed skin. </p><p>Corso stared.</p><p>“Ain’t you never seen a woman coloring her hair, Farmboy?” she asked.</p><p>“Uh...no?”</p><p>Rhiannon rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh. “Clearly not.”</p><p>She turned back to what she was doing, taking different pieces of hair and slathering it with the goop.</p><p>“Why’re you dyin’ it green, though?” he asked. “That doesn’t-”</p><p>His question was cut off by a snort of laughter.</p><p>“I’m not. This isn’t regular hair dye, Corso, it’s Kenalpa paste. It’s made from a tree from Corellia, and it turns your hair red.”</p><p>Corso blinked for a few seconds, before his eyes widened in understanding. “‘S that how your hair’s that color?”</p><p>Rhiannon slowly turned and gave him a look. “Did you think it was natural?”</p><p>Corso scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess I never really thought about it...but kinda?”</p><p>Rhiannon looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. “Farmboy, you are just too much sometimes.” </p><p>He grinned at her. “Lay off, why would I think about somethin’ like that?” he protested playfully.</p><p>Rhiannon rolled her eyes and continued slathering the paste onto her hair. “Fair ‘nough, I guess, but I’d thought it’d be kinda obvious that this ain’t my natural color.” she pointed out. “I’m not sure it’s anyone’s.”</p><p>Corso had to admit she was probably right. Rhiannon’s hair was a striking dark, rich red, and now that he thought about it he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone else with that color hair. Not anyone human, anyway. </p><p>“D’ya want any help?” he offered, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>Rhiannon flashed him a smile. “‘Preciate the offer, but I’ve gotten pretty good at doin’ this on my own, and besides, this stuff stains like you wouldn’t believe. ‘S why I’m only wearing a shirt meant for a hutt.”</p><p>Corso looked her up and down, and swallowed as he noticed that it really was the only thing she was wearing. “I see.” he said, voice going hoarse.</p><p>Rhiannon gave him a sly look. “Down, boy. Gotta get this cleaned up first. But once I do, your answer’s yes.” she winked, and he laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those of you who have ever used henna to dye their hair will confirm that it gets everywhere and the stains <em>do not come out.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>The color it makes is pretty, though.</em><br/>  </em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>